Such counting mechanisms are used to count the number of motor vehicles actually washed for the purpose of providing a correct accounting. In a known counting mechanism, the switching member is arranged as a whip which is pivotal transversely with respect to the direction of movement of the vehicle. When the whip is pressed down twice by the wheels on one side of the vehicle, the stroke counter is switched on for one counter unit. By blocking the whip one can, however, cause the stroking unit not to continue to count and, as a result, the number of vehicles registered by the stroking unit no longer corresponds with the number of actually washed vehicles.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a counting mechanism for a motor vehicle washing plant of the abovementioned type which no longer can be put out of operation in an unauthorized manner and which therewith permits a correct counting of the actually washed motor vehicles.
This is achieved according to the invention by a switching member being arranged in the path of movement of the conveyor rollers, by the elevational movability of the swithing member extending perpendicular with respect to the track being at least as great as the distance of the highest point of each conveyor roller from the track and by the switching member being able to be moved after each pressing down by one wheel by a loading device and/or the conveyor roller into a ready position above the conveyor roller.
Due to this arrangement, an unauthorized blocking of the counting mechanism is no longer possible. That is, if one vehicle wheel comes into contact with the switching member, then same is pressed down on the track. After the vehicle wheel has rolled over the switching member, it is again lifted off from the track by the loading device, for example by a spring or by a counterweight or also by the conveyor roller itself and is moved into its ready position above the conveyor roller. After a second pressing down on the switching member, the stroke counter indexes one counting unit. Since the switching member is arranged in the path of movement of the conveyor rollers, it cannot be blocked in its lower position. The conveyor roller would namely then contact the switching member and press it upwardly. The switching member is also not able to be blocked in its upper ready position, because it would then be destroyed during rolling over by the wheel of the vehicle.